


Вопрос выбора

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Вопрос выбора

— Пошли за пивом? — в очередную рекламную паузу опять предложил Вася. 

Возвращаясь в работы, Таня забыла купить пива — и страдать Вася начал, едва переступил порог. Таня просила его исправить ее ошибку, но заходить в супермаркет, стоять в очереди, нести домой тяжелые бутылки… Нет, это было не для Васи.

— Так что, пошли? 

Таня опять хотела отказаться: за окном моросил противный осенний дождь, и тащиться по такой погоде никуда не хотелось. Но Аслана все равно надо было выводить на ночь. Да и слушать вторую часть обличений («А корм скотине ты купила, про него ты помнишь. Конечно, это же не я… Сразу понятно, кто у тебя на первом месте, а кто ниже плинтуса…») у нее уже не было сил. 

— Хорошо, — согласилась Таня. — Только Аслана возьмем с собой.

— А без шавки нельзя? — скривился Вася. 

Услышав, что его помянули, в гостиной злобно загавкал Аслан. 

— Беснуется, сволочь! — скривился Вася. — Он же меня порвет — и глазом не моргнет! 

— Он в наморднике будет, — примиряющее сказала Таня. — И если бы ты был к нему добрее, он бы тоже…

— Да-да, я помню, — притворно вздохнул Вася. — И хватило ума тебе это подобрать? 

Аслан появился у Тани две недели назад. Она тогда рано утром возвращалась от подруги — праздновали юбилей, заболтались, и вот. Аслан сидел прямо на автобусной остановке. Таня не заговорила бы с ним никогда — он подошел сам, ткнулся носом в колено, здороваясь, сел у ног. За явно дорогой ошейник было заткнуто письмо, где детально расписывалось, что это Аслан, лет ему пять, что ищет он хозяина, ответственного и сильного мужчину, которого признает и примет. В ближайшей перспективе хмурого утра мужчин не наблюдалось. Аслан так сиротливо жался к ногам, так не смел даже посмотреть в глаза, что сердце Тани дрогнуло. Она вызвала такси, перезвонила на работу предупредить, что опоздает, и повезла Аслана к себе домой. 

Он на удивление оказался покладистым и добрым. В туалет терпел, вещи в квартире не портил, на людей не реагировал. И только Васю возненавидел с первого взгляда раз и навсегда.

— Собирайся! Я сейчас Аслана экипирую, — нарочито бодро сказала Таня. Вася скривился — но встал с дивана. 

Сборы были быстрыми. В коридоре, пока Таня закрывала двери, они на несколько секунд оказались в относительной близости. Вася тут же наступил Аслану на лапу, тот, роняя пену, рванулся в его сторону. Но Таня собаку удержала.

— Фу, Аслан, перестань, Вася случайно! — строго сказала она.

— А детей как заводить? Он же их поест! — сел на любимого конька Вася.

— Я его пристрою к тому времени, — мягко сказала Таня. — Я же пообещала, как только найду подходящие руки, сразу отдам.

— Я тебе предлагал уже не одного желающего, — ворчливо заметил Вася. — Тебе все не подходит! 

— Петя его на бои поведет, ты же слышал его интересы! А Толик на цепь посадит стоянку охранять. Куда ему на цепь — он домашний пес! Диванный! — парировала Таня. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты его на остановке нашла! Так что на стоянке выживет! — скривился Вася. — Тоже мне, король.

Так, под Васино ворчание, они дошли до супермаркета. 

— Мы тебя тут подождем, — сказала Таня.

— То есть ты предпочитаешь быть не со мной? То есть я сам должен там шататься? А детей ты тоже будешь одних отправлять в магазин, чтобы подольше побыть с этим монстром? 

— Но ведь с собакой туда не пустят! — пояснила Таня.

— Так привяжи его! Или отпусти. Может, сбежит, — скривился Вася. — Почему я должен из-за него страдать?

— Ладно, — вздохнула Таня. Она отошла с Асланом в сторону стоянки и привязала его к столбу. — Сиди тут, мы скоро.

Супермаркет был практически пуст. Вдоль длинных рядов стеллажей неспешно бродили редкие потерянные покупатели. 

— Ты страх потерял, да? — вдруг совсем рядом сказал голос.

— Да что я…

За одним из пролетов, между высокими ящиками и стеллажом трое крепких мужиков в черных кожанках окружили паренька лет 14. 

Таня и сама не успела пронять, как среагировала:

— И что тут происходит? Охрану позвать? — и тут же звучно добавила:

— Охрана! Подойдите на молочный отдел! 

Все четверо оглянулись на нее. Парень уже держался за окровавленный нос.

— Ты куда-то шла, курица? — начал было один из чернокурточных, но тут из-за угла появился охранник. 

Ничего не сказал, только окинул всех участников хмурым взглядом и положил руку на рацию.

— Все, все, начальник, расходимся, — поднял руки, словно сдаваясь, один из мужиков. 

Парень стрелой шмыгнул прямо кассам. Мужики чинно ретировались к полкам с инструментом.

— Ты в своем уме? — зашипел в ухо Тане Вася. — Ты видела, какие они? Нашла с кем связываться?! 

— Они напали на ребенка! — в сердцах ответила Таня. — Или ты ослеп? 

Вася демонстративно увеличил скорость, Таня и не попыталась его догнать. Так и стояла в стороне, пока Вася долго и тщательно выбрал пиво. Потом они, все так же держа дистанцию, пошли к кассе.

— Возьми мою карточку, — предложила Таня, пытаясь загладить ссору.

Но Вася не ответил и показательно вывернул карманы, вытрушивая из них всю мелочь.

На выходе из супермаркета Вася бодро зашагал в сторону дома. 

— Подожди, я собаку отвяжу, — попросила Таня. 

Ответить (если он собирался отвечать) Вася не успел. Из темноты на них вышли три фигуры, оттесняя к забору автостоянки. 

— Чё, думали мы лохи какие-то? — сказал тот самый разговорчивый из троих в черных куртках. — Поматросите и бросите? Не на тех напали! За базар отвечать надо, кролики мои.

В руках у двоих были ножи. За поясом третьего явно торчал пистолет. Таня почувствовала, как ухает вниз сердце и холодеют руки.

— Я-то что, ребята? — заблеял Вася. — Я же молчал, это она все, она! 

— Она, говоришь? — насмешливо переспросил мужик.

— Она, она, — трясясь, закивал головой Вася.

Где-то рядом злобно завыл Аслан, но один из чернокурточных чем-то кинул в него. Раздался глухой стук, короткий визг — и тишина. 

— Если она все, а ты белый и пушистый, — медленно сказал первый мужик, Вася в это время кивал головой и трясся, — тогда становись на колени. 

Вася, не разбирая, упал в грязь. Мужики хохотнули. Вася попытался поймать кого-нибудь из них за руку, чтобы поцеловать, но руки они не дали. Тогда Вася наклонился еще ниже и попытался поцеловать им штаны.

— Ладно, пшёл отсюда, — пнул его главный. — И попробуй вякни кому-то…

— Я молчу, я ничего не знаю, не вижу, — шепча и причитая, Вася сначала полз по земле, потом вскочил, и, горбясь и причитая, оглядываясь, бросился бежать. 

Тихо моросил дождь. Тусклые фонари горели в нескольких метрах. Редкие прохожие, выходящие из супермаркета, кидали взгляды в сторону их странной группы — но тут же отворачивались и быстро шли дальше. 

— Слился твой мужик, — насмешливо сказал главный. — Значит, так любит. Или мужик такой. 

— Знаешь, как мы любим? — хохотнул второй. — Какие мы мужики?

— У тебя выбор есть, — предложил главный. — Или ты сейчас просишь у нас прощение и отрабатываешь причиненный моральный ущерб — не здесь, конечно, мы же не звери, поедем в баньку, там водочка, закусочка, еще ребята — все по-людски. Или ты тут и останешься с пером в бочине.

— Сама выберешь или тебе помочь? — надавил третий.

— Сочная же баба, — вынес свой вердикт второй. — Кончить ее всегда успеем! А ребята порадуются, такое развлечение!

— Я машину в секунду подгоню, — поддержал второй. 

Таня молчала. Она и слышала всех троих плохо. Ее трясло и тошнило. Она словно опустилась глубоко под воду. Это было больше похоже сон, а не на реальность. Такое не могло с ней происходить. Не могло. Не… 

Первый мужик, размахнувшись, отвесил Тане пощечину. Удар получился сильным, она пошатнулась, почти упала, но второй ее поймал — ловким ударом в живот. Таня полетела в сторону третьего. Тот схватил ее за волосы. 

— Так что решаем? — спросил второй.

— Помогите, — попыталась крикнуть Таня. — Кто-нибудь…

Но голос ее не слушался. Вышел не крик — тонкий тусклый писк. 

— Глушим ее, и ты идешь за машиной, — вынес вердикт первый. Второй кивнул, показывая, что все понял. 

Первый замахнулся посильнее — и Таня съежилась, ожидая боль. 

И тут из тьмы серебристой пулей в первого врезался Аслан, уже без намордника и без ошейника.

«А говорили, в жизни из них не вывернется», — отстраненно подумала Таня.

— Аааа, — завопил первый. — Ааааа….

Послышался треск одежды, потом хруст кости.

— Да что вы стоите? — выл первый. — Уберите эту тварь! Она мне руку отгрызает! 

Второй сориентировался первым — и схватил Аслана за задние лапы. Аслан оторвался от первого — и вцепился во второго, смачно, с хрустом. Второй заверещал, тонко, высоко, отчаянно. Третий попытался схватить Аслана за холку — но Таня сориентировалась быстрее и успела нащупать бутылку — и принялась куда попало лупить ею второго. 

— Вот твари! Твари! Рука пропала! — причитал первый. — Что вы возитесь! Где машина? Мне в больницу надо!!

Второй только булькал и хныкал. Третий умудрился выхватить у Тани бутылку — но тут Аслан впился ему в пах. Мужик завыл.

— Сваливаем! Сваливаем! — кричал первый.

Прихрамывая, подвывая, поддерживая друг друга, троица, пошатываясь, растворилась в осеннем дожде.

Таня, которую не держали ноги, почти упала прямо на асфальт, рядом с Асланом, который лежал на правом боку и почему-то не пытался встать.

— А ведь ты мне сегодня жизнь спас, — растеряно сказала она и погладила пса. — Я тебе век благодарна буду.

Пес только постучал по асфальту хвостом, и в тусклом свете далеких фонарей Таня увидела, как у Аслана из раны на боку вытекает темная кровь.

Второй раз за вечер упало вниз сердце и все поплыло перед глазами. Таня коротко, зло взвыла и подхватила Аслана на руки. Они весили почти одинаково, но кого это сейчас волновало?

До дороги было всего пару метров. Подвывая, с псом на руках, она, уже ни о чем не думая и ничего не боясь, шагнула под первую же машину. Автомобиль взвыл тормозами и остановился. Из него выскочил молодой парень.

— Совсем глаза дома оставила!.. — начал было кричать он, но замолчал. 

И несколько секунд просто во все глаза смотрел на окровавленную, взлохмаченную женщину с разбитым лицом и истекающей кровью собакой на руках.

— Садись давай, — парень молниеносно метнулся и открыл дверь.

Таня села. 

— Там под сиденьем аптечка, — парень уже разворачивался через две сплошные, отчаянно лавируя и моргая фарами встречным машинам. — Перекись достань, бинт, покрепче зажми рану. Тут рядом мой друг работает. Он собак по кускам сшивает, с того света достает. Не врач, а волшебник. Будем жить, будем! Слышишь, будем!

Но Таня его почти не слышала. Она, как ей и велели, крепко зажимала рану. Где-то под ее руками все еще билось верное собачье сердце. Сейчас только это имело значение. Аслан сухим горячим языком время от времени пытался лизать Тане руку. По крыше барабанил разошедшийся дождь.


End file.
